dimensionfivefandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado Tex
"Oh Bugger! Me spikes are stuck in the wall!" Tornado Tex's words when his spikes get stuck Tornado Tex is a yellow anthropomorphic thorny devil with the ability to spin horizontally very fast and can shoot his spikes at things. He is also known as the reptillian buzzsaw. He has a part girlfriend who lives with him called Tabby the gliding lizard, and three friends from his homeland, Gek the gecko, Trevor the tree frog, and Ike the rhinocerous iguana. Together they make the Devilish Dyno Force. (Or DDF.) When not hanging around with the other characters in Dimension five, he is living in his homeland of K.modo Kounty, ruled by King Khan Modo. Khan has respect for Tex because he is one of the rarest species in K.Modo Kounty and that he has done heroic deeds here too. He has saved the kingdom from Insektra, the undead insect king, when he was a year old, the Ant Witch, queen of the mutant insects, and also defeated the mechanical doppelgangers built by bugs, the Texinators, which have three models. The T3X-800, the T3X-1000, a being made of liquid metal, and the T4BB1, a model designed after Tabby. Tex has also been gifted with the five treasures of the Thorny Devil. A Talisman, a Chalice, a Crown, a Topaz Thorny Devil Skull Helmet and a gold encrusted sword made with amber, silver and rubies. He has never been seen with these treasures though. It's most likely he earned them upon defeating Insektra. Personality Tex is often known to be a bit of a badboy, as well as making jokes that aren't nessecarily funny. He is also quite reckless and impatient, where he tends to just smash his way into a brawl without thinking. He isn't sure how interact around women, though he is getting better at it. He even has a drinking problem as well as being easily distracted by bugs for him to eat. Despite all that, the others still think of him as a friend, its just that he's never really been around people who aren't reptiles like himself. At one time, he ate a Brain Firefly that gave him an insanely high IQ. He however abused it, and later was deliberately ran over by Flame, and he returned to normal. He never wished to find another Brain Firefly again. Abilities Tex has several abilities which he uses either responsibly, or just uses them for idiocy. Spinning: He is able rotate his body 360 degrees extremley fast without getting sick. He can use this move to dig underground or to block projectiles by spinning them away. He can even absorb electricity or fire to make his attacks more powerful, and, if spinning fast enough to the point where he would get sick, he can create an actual killer tornado. Spike Shooting: '''He is able to fire spikes out of his back. He hasn't been seen using this move yet. '''Rolling: '''Tex is able to curl up and become a reptillian buzzsaw, hence one of his nicknames. '''His spikes in general: '''Tex is covered in tiny spikes all over his skin. Touching him is painful. The bigger spikes are put to greater effect when he spins, as he can slice something to pieces in a matter of minutes. The only one who is unaffected by this is Morphia, as her elastic skin cannot be pierced easily by him. He can also eat genetically altered fireflies which give him new abilties once eaten. Dragon and Lava Tex have fire based abilties, Slime Tex becomes similar to Morphia, Ice Tex freezes enemies, Trio Tex splits into three small clones, even Fairy Tex and Mer-Tex give him a gender switch! The effects from the fireflies wears off when Tex is attacked. Relationships '''Morphia: Tex has a crush on Morphia, mainly because he thinks she's his dream girl. He tried to show his love when he and Morphia had to infiltrate Groxlin's manor by giving her a catsuit to wear for the mission. However, it was too tight for her and she only managed to get it on through luck. She seems to have feelings for him as he appears in various holiday related pictures, like the christmas and birthday pictures. Kam and Psy: He hasn't been seen interacting with them yet. Flame: '''He seems to be rivals with Flame over Morphia, to the point where they will swear or fight each other. '''Tak E Doll: Another character Tex doesn't get on with, often because of Tak's grudge on Tex because he shut him out in the cold in the christmas picture by accident, and Tak had to climb up the window. Groxlin: Tex obviously hates Groxlin because he is evil. He must have heard of how Morphia had to stop him before, and so he assisted her in infiltrating his manor. '''Dark Morphia: '''Tex meets Dark Morphia after getting drunk and thinking she is Morphia. She didn't take kindly to him flirting with her so she attacked him. Trivia *Him being a rare species in his homeland may be a referances to the fact that Thorny Devils are endangered in real life. *He seems to behave similarly to Dingosaurus. However, they've never been in a picture together. So it is unknown if Dingo likes him or not. *He is known to be friends with Crash, Spyro, Tombi, Sonic, and many other game characters. *He has a super form, Nega-Tex. Unlike Giga-Morphia, however, he transforms through going crazy instead of Chaos Emeralds. This form used to be a re-colour of normal Tex, but it was changed to a more musclebound, blue T-rex like monster with red shorts on. His abilities include slwoing down time before launching a killer blow with his teeth, firing his lazor or lashing out with his destructive tail. He also loses all vocabulary in this form. Nega-Tex and Tak E Kong have a bitter rivallry. *Tex is the only character made by TheMagicCrafter to have pecs. *He has a tendency to use the word "bugger" though this could be a reference to the Pokemon Adventure series where Totodile repeated it several times in the story. He does this again in the sequel. *He is set to appear in his own Fanfiction series, with the working title "Tornado Tex: The Errand Boy." The plot is that he has a hangover and somehow winds up in Radical City Zone, and he must now find enough money to get back to the Anthro Continent, by being hired to some really stupid jobs. *He is the only character made by the TheMagicCrafter to be alchaholic and to take drugs, even though he did so without realizing. *He makes a cameo in the CTR pic, as well as two more in Morphia's Midnight Snack, where he first was shown as a Skylander, then as a Feraligatr in a picture on the kitchen wall. He also appears in Loch Ness Morphia, said to be watching Monty Python behind the bushes. He later curses at Dingosaurus for expecting the Spanish Inquistion over Loch Ness Rubber Girls. *He fights Flame in a similar way to the Chicken Fights in Family Guy. Category:Portal Masters Category:Heroes